Small Talk
by Keynn
Summary: -Game Characters- When bothered we talk. May is no different, and Brendan has the phone in hand and the ears to hear her out. - Hoenshipping


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Small Talk**

_Hoennshipping_

"Hey Brendan, where can I find a skitty?"

Two o'clock in the morning had reduced May to a vocal box of meaningless questions, sitting in the pokemon center lobby, phone in hand, set to ear. Halfway across the region Brendan Birch stood at the other end of the line, talking and smiling, and waiting in complete silence for more words. Thus began the night time small talk conversations.

"May, how did the pokemon league champion fight? Why didn't you tell me when you were about to fight him?"

Brendan scratched his head, grinning stupidly, phone pressed to his ear, outside his father's lab. His bike was set nicely against the side paneling. He knew soon he'd have to hang up, and ride back home so that he could pretend to sleep the last few hours of night away before his parents 'woke him up' to start the day. But right now wasn't that time, so instead he asked a few stupid and off topic questions to his rival a good long journey away.

At times, when neither of them could think of anything to say May would lay on the couch in the lobby and let her phone rest on the side of her head, and wherever Brendan happened to be would be serenely quiet as he listen to the night-time sounds that usually accompany the lack of words, be it awkwardly or otherwise.

"Hey, May. . ." Brendan began, the silence lasting longer than usual.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Brendan fiddled with the hem of his hat, waiting for the answer. Of course, he knew if she was alright she wouldn't have called him. They hadn't talked as more then rivals until after Team Magma and Aqua had nearly wiped out the region. Not that he complained that much. And then, the last time they had actually seen each other had been the last time he had challenged her to a battle and she had beat him.

"I'm fine."

He sighed. No, no she wasn't fine. If she was fine her voice wouldn't be squeaky. If she was fine she wouldn't be faking the smile he knew she was.

"Alright."

"It's getting late, I should let you go." May stated. Brendan frowned.

"Alright, call me tomorrow."

"Yeah," this time he knew she was smiling. "I will."

"Night."

"Good Night."

_click_

**_.:.:::.:._**

"Hey May" May looked up at the clock, but smiled regardless.

"Hi Brendan, you beat me. I was just about to call you," she stated. On the other end of the line Brendan chuckled.

"I beat you? That's a first," he stated, sitting down on the grassy ground outside, by his side were six pokeballs, all looking a little rusty.

"I know," there was laughing from May's part. Brendan sighed mentally to prepare himself, he didn't want to ruin her happy mood, but he knew he had to.

"Hey May-" he stated. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, or you're fine. I may not know you that well, but I'm you're rival-and friend-and I want to know." There was a brief break of silence, then a rustling and a bit of static. Then a sigh.

"I just can't sleep is all."

"Yeah, I know," Brendan muttered. "Why?"

". . . Team Aqua and Magma. . . Do you think they'll come back?"

The question caught him off guard.

"What?"

"Okay, see now you think I'm being paranoid, but I'm being serious, do you think they could come back?"

Brendan thought for a moment before a grin crossed his features, and then a smile, and then before he knew it he was laughing. On the other end of the line he heard May grunt.

"Shut up! I'm being serious!"

But Brendan kept on.

"This is what has you up all night?" he laughed. "A bunch of criminals?"

"Yes! It's not funny!" May yelled. Brendan stopped laughing, and scratched his hat.

"Okay. . . It's a little funny. May, you defeated them _alone_. You, a novice trainer, who just moved here from Johto, defeated them. You've caught legendary pokemon, beat the league, traveled the region. Don't even tell me you're worried about a bunch of criminals you brought down single handedly."

Another break of silence followed

"Maybe it sounds a little funny."

Brendan grinned, he was right. Always right.

". . . Thanks Brendan."

"Sure."

Maybe it was the sudden breeze of air, or the calmness of it all, but Brendan couldn't help but think there was no one else in the world he'd rather talk to about such trivial things with then May. He blushed.

* * *

_Failure~! Obviously, hoenshipping is not my forte. But, I hope you like it regardless. _

_Please notify on mistakes?_

_Thank you to **Snoaz** for the correction, they were a big help~! :)_


End file.
